One Phone Call to Change a Life
by Vanguard523
Summary: After a hard day's work, Blitz is finally able to go home and receives a visit from his neighbors. Yet another BlitzxIQ pairing. (In case anyone hasn't noticed by now, i really like these two together.)


"Okay, that's all the appointments lined up for today, so you're good to go home, Elias." Blitz's boss declared with a smile.

The former member of the GSG9 heaved a sigh of relief and thanked the man before changing from his greasy coveralls into his normal t-shirt and jeans. He then went out to the parking lot of the garage where he now worked and got into his car. Before he started it though, he leaned his head against the seat and closed his eyes just to think about where he had come from.

He was recruited into the GSG9, where he was then teamed up with three other Germans: Monika, Dom and Marius. The three quickly became friends and within a month, Blitz was more than willing to take a bullet for any of them. Months after being recruited into the GSG9, he and the others were shifted over to team Rainbow to combat a new terrorist threat known as the white mask. They were ruthless, targeting schools, suburbs anything that would inspire fear and add renown to their organization. However, Monika was special to the large German man and during his time with Rainbow, had decided to date the beautiful blonde woman, which she was apparently more than happy to accept his invitation. But, after the team had gotten a tip about the white mask HQ, the team launched an all out assault and terrorist attacks plummeted all across the globe.

Each member of team Rainbow had been thanked for their service, given a medal and the opportunity to return to civilian life. Almost everyone had accepted the opening to return to a regular life save for Thatcher and Rook, who were determined to stay at team Rainbow's base and train new recruits. The GEO, SAT and BOPE operators had all returned to their home countries whereas the rest of team Rainbow preferred to be stationed in the U.S. for proximity's sake. They had grown to be good friends with each other and no one in any of the CTUs had wanted to sever ties with anyone else.

After leaving Rainbow, Blitz and IQ had bought their first apartment together, gotten married and were now living in their own home in the suburbs across the street from Kapkan and Frost, who had treaded the same path.

Blitz's cell phone rang and his eyes shot open as he pulled it out of his jeans. Not even bothering to look at the caller, he answered. "Hello?"

"Hi honey." Monika replied from the other end of the line. Elias felt himself ease up at the sound of his wife's voice, her tone more soothing than any man-made medicine.

"Hi." He replied with a wide grin.

"Could you pick up steak spice and diapers on your way home?"

"Ja, of course."

"Okay. I'll see you when you get home. Love you."

"Love you too." He said before hanging up. The two Germans had never said goodbye to each other as they both felt that something about the word was too… final. _Almost forgot that Max and Tina were coming over tonight._ Elias thought as he started up the red sedan and pulled out of the parking lot. When the four of them had gotten together, the Russian and Canadian hunters had always brought over their one-year old daughter named Lin, after the Canadian's middle name.

Elias picked up the necessary groceries and made his way home, traffic being kept to a relative low on a Monday night at six o' clock. He pulled into the driveway of the two-story house he shared with his wife and parked the car into the attached garage before popping the trunk and carrying the items under his right arm as he happily hummed his way into the house where he found Monika cooking in the kitchen while Maxim and Tina sat in the dining room, chatting idly. The neighbours turned their gaze to Elias, who then put a finger up to his lips as he snuck up behind his wife and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm home." He declared.

She smiled back, keeping her gaze to making a salad for the four of them. "I know, I heard the car and your footsteps."

Elias' brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't have loud footsteps. Do I?" He asked, addressing the two well-trained hunters.

Max shrugged and held a smirk on his face. "Sorry my friend, but even a deaf bear in hibernation would be able to hear you coming." He hyperbolized.

"Sorry Elias, but he's right." Tina added with a light laugh.

Mocking hurt, Elias gasped. "Insulted by my very own neighbours, oh the humanity!" He cried out, making the room break into chuckles. Once the laughter died down, Elias looked to the other married couple. "Where is the little one?"

"At home, sleeping." Tina replied. "We hired a babysitter."

Elias nodded. "Ah. I guess you can take the diapers when you leave." The other two kept smiling, but Monika said nothing, merely kept cooking and five minutes later, announced that dinner was ready.

Elias opened and scanned the fridge for something to drink before his eyes landed on a beer from his and his wife's home country. He pulled off the shelf and showed it to the other three sitting at the table. "You guys want one?"

"Da, please." Maxim answered.

"I'm good." Tina replied, taking a bite of the seasoned, medium-rare meat Monika cooked.

"I'll stick with water." Monika replied. Elias found the response unusual as she usually adored the drink. _Probably just doesn't feel like drinking. Not everyone has to have a beer every night, Elias._ The German thought to himself as he twisted off the cap and began to drink the cold liquid along with his meal.

Soon, dinner was finished and the former members of team Rainbow were now chatting about what the others were up to these days.

Max then glanced at his watch and sighed contently. "Well, it's getting late. We should return home and relieve the sitter." He addressed Tina, who nodded in agreement.

"Probably. Another dinner extremely well cooked, Monika. Thank you so much." She said with a smile.

The blonde woman shook her head. "Don't thank me, Elias is the one who taught me to cook in the first place."

"You had the ability, I just gave you a small push." He replied as they walked their neighbours to the front door.

Max and Tina had left the house when Elias looked at the large bag of diapers and shouted to his friends. "Max! You forgot the diapers!"

"No, I didn't!" The Russian called back.

"Don't you want them?"

"Oh, we do, but they're not for Lin!" Max shouted before entering his own home.

Elias furrowed his brow in confusion then turned to his wife, who had her eyes to the floor. "What did he mean? Are we giving them to Mute and his kid?"

"Nein." She replied.

"Well then… whose child are they for?" Monika then looked into her husband's eyes and smiled.

"Ours."

Elias 'Blitz' Kotz had not remembered the last time he'd cried. It must've been more than three decades as he couldn't recall shedding a tear during basic training or any of the more recent years. He'd seen civilians shot dead in cold blood, killed many enemies with his own hands, even had friends bleed to death in his arms, staining his hands with their blood. But even during those times, he'd remained mentally resilient but who was to know that the one thing that would make him break down would be the fact that he was having a child with his wife.

She embraced her crying husband in a loving hug as his tears stained her clothes. "Is this real?" She heard him ask from over her shoulder.  
"Ja. You're going to be a father, Elias."

Elias choked out another gleeful sob as he continued to hug his wife. He parted from the hug and gestured to the package of diapers.

"I guess it's a good thing you phoned." He said, making them both chuckle.


End file.
